


Heaven and Earth

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Do spirits walk the night?





	Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Feedback is always welcome and appreciated.

Spirits walk the night between this world and the next on All Hallows Eve. Kneeling in the cold, Daniel brushed the grit gently off the stone, fearing that the soul remembered here walked elsewhere. His hand rested on the smooth surface, oddly warm. Was the soul bound by the world of its birth or was it free to roam, this night at least?

Jack's hand came down onto his shoulder, warm too. “She knows, Daniel.” The hand squeezed, stayed, drawing a line from earth to stone and back to the earth, holding them both, a circle made complete. “She knows.”


End file.
